Not Him
by The Awesomely.Corrupted
Summary: I never liked the fact that my name was Kurosaki Ichigo. Or the fact that I had orange hair. Or how I looked like the Kurosaki Ichigo that appeared on Shonen Jump. Although my name was my ticket to Soul Society, I still don't like it.
1. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bleach, if I did, I would be working on the next episode now. This is my first fanfic, hope you'll like it. Please sent me any type of feedback. Thanks :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tripping over myself as I rushed through the halls, I fell flat on my face with a loud "oomph." Groaning, I rubbed my forehead and tried to get going. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be happening as soon as I hoped.

"Why's the famous Kurosaki Ichigo laying on the floor like a piece of trash, huh?" Shinta Hokuto, an impossibly annoying idiot who always managed to pop up at the wrong time, sneered. "Oh oops, it's the other Ichigo, the one with freaky parents who named him after an anime."

"Teme, back off. You don't know anything about my parents." I snarled, getting ready to fight. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a crowd forming. Excited whispers surrounded me, probably discussing who would win. I mentally slapped myself for tripping.

"Trying to act tough now, aren't you? Well that's just sad 'cause you're just a pathetic weakling, Strawberry-kun," Shinta smiled nastily as he and his goons approached me.

"Wow, I never knew a guy like you with an IQ a two-year old could trip over actually knew the word pathetic. Congratulations," I mocked. Laughter erupted around us. With a face that was red with fury, Shinta threw a punch that would've given me a black eye if I hadn't caught it in my hand. Backing away, he called out, "Boys, it looks like Strawberry-kun needs to learn a lesson."

"Shinta, you're not as tough as you think you are," I landed a swift punch on his gloating face. He grabbed me by the collar and said in a low voice that only I could hear, "You know that I can get that little sushi shop of yours to close right?" My face darkened as I thought of the precious Kurosaki Sushi Restaurant that my family ran. There was no way I was going to loose our main source of income just because of my anger towards Shinta. Closing my eyes, I let his goons grab me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With an ice pack on my face, I headed to the supermarket to get myself a drink. I sighed as I sat down on a nearby bench, watching the sakura tree in front of me. Sipping my water, I thought of just how miserable my life was. For some reason, Mom had decided to name me Ichigo after her favorite fruit. Sadly, having Ichigo and Kurosaki as my first and last name had made my life much harder. First of all, the whole Strawberry-kun thing wasn't something I liked. And for some stupid reason, the main character in the super popular anime "Bleach" had to be named Kurosaki Ichigo. Everyone, especially Shinta, had found that extremely entertaining. They always compared me to the powerful-hollow-fighting Ichigo and made me seem like some idiot weakling. Did I mention that I also had orange hair? Orange hair! And it was actually natural! Not to mention the fact that I _really _did look like Ichigo (well, yeah, of course I looked like me, I meant the other Ichigo).That had not helped me one bit. It made people think I was _copying _the anime Ichigo.

With another long sigh, I got up and threw my empty bottle in the trash can. Shouldering my bag, I was on my way home. As I passed, the park that was a couple of blocks away from my house, I heard a distant shout of "Ichigo!" But looking around, I saw no one in sight. Shrugging, I wondered if Shinta had beaten me so hard that I was hallucinating. Probably not, I decided, I'd been through worse. Walking once more, I turned my head away from the park.

And came face to face with someone that wasn't supposed to exist...

Kuchiki Rukia.


	2. I've Missed You

**This is the second chapter of this fanfic :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl had a petite frame, raven black hair, and shining violet eyes. There was no doubt about it, she was Kuchiki Rukia, my best friend since childhood and the only one I ever loved.

"Ichigo," she smiled that beautiful smile that I would never forget,"I've finally found you." Blinking, I expected her to disappear. But when I looked again, she was still there, looking at me.

"Impossible," I reached out to touch her. My voice cracked,"Is it really you, Rukia?"

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia caught up to me as I stepped out of the school entrance._

_ "Yeah?" I looked down at her._

_ "What do you want for your birthday?"It was April 23, tomorrow, I would turn 14. _

_ "Nothing," I lied. _

_ "Really?"_

_ "Ah." There was no way I was telling her what I wanted. After all, my wish was for her to be my girlfriend._

_ "Oh well, I'll still give you something," Rukia smiled, her eyes twinkling mysteriously,"Something that you'll love."_

_ "What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me._

_ "It's a secret, you'll se-!"_

_"Well, well, isn't it the fake Kurosaki Ichigo and the his stupid girlfriend Kuchiki Rukia?" Shinta sneered, coming out of nowhere,"You two really are a pair aren't you? Both of your freaky parents named you after people in Bleach."_

_"Shut up,"I growled,"Don't say that kind of stuff about people you don't know about."_

_"Why should I?" the bastard challenged as his goons piled up behind him._

_"Because I beat you to a pulp," I clenched my fists._

_"Maa, Ichigo, Shinta-kun, calm down."Rukia stepped between us, trying to prevent the upcoming fight. "You guys wouldn't want to end up in the principal's office again, right?" I saw Shinta working his lacking brain cells mind around the fact that he would get in trouble if he continued what he was doing._

_"I'll let it go for now, Strawberry-kun. You won't be so lucky next time," Shinta walked off after sneering one last time. _

_That day, I went home in a very bad mood._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Bye sensei," the class chorused as they happily walked out to go home. Heading for the exit myself, I felt Rukia grab me by my arm and motioned for me to wait. Soon the classroom was empty except for us._

_ "What is it?" I looked at her expectantly. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, making my heart flutter a little. _

_ "Remember I told you that I was going to give you something for your birthday?" She took a couple of steps closer to me._

_ "A-ah," I noticed how she was almost touching me._

_ "Well, here it is." Standing up on her toes, she landed a soft kiss on my lips, the first one I'd ever had. At first I was too stunned to move, but after I got over the shock, I responded to her by returning the kiss. Rukia was a little breathless when we broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. The softness of her lips still lingered on my mine._

_ "I love you, Ichigo,"she whispered._

_ "I love you too. Always have and always will," the words immediately came out of my mouth in a tone tender tone that I never knew I had."So does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" My face grew red as I realized what I'd just said._

_ "Duh, baka, what, did you think?" Rukia smiled again. I searched my mind for an answer._

_ "Uh, I was thinking that too," I finally said lamely. With a light laugh,she dragged me out of the classroom. _

_That day, I walked her home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ "Ichigo, Rukia-chan is dead," my mom was pale white as the she ended the phone call._

_ "What?" I forced a smile on my face," You're kidding right?"_

_ "No, I'm not joking," she looked at me with pained eyes,"Rukia-chan was killed by someone when she was on her way to the grocery story a couple of hours ago."_

_ "No," my body shook uncontrollably." No! No! NO!" I screamed as if denying what was happening would make it become a lie."Why, why does it have to be her?" I yelled my voice was hoarse."Why?"whispering softly, I buried my face in my hands._

_ Images of Rukia smiling, laughing, grinning, eating ice-cream when we were little filled my head as the tears started rolling down my face. _

_ Lightning lit up the night sky. The stormy gray sky rumbled and thunder echoed throughout the room. Plip plop, plip plop, the rain mirrored the tears that were dripping to the floor._

_ The feelings of grief never disappeared, they were left only to be smothered by hatred and determination to find Rukia's murderer. _

_ That day, a piece of me shattered and was left behind._

**End of Flashback**

"Of course it's me, Ichigo," Rukia smiled sadly. A feeling of joy swept over me, a feeling that I hadn't felt in almost two years. Then I said what I'd wanted to be able to say ever since the day that she disappeared...

"I've missed you, Rukia."


	3. Disappears

**Sorry guys. I was on a mini writer's block for this story. Well, there was a lot going on recently too so I guess that is part of the reason for this update to me so late. And special thanks to anyone who reviewed. Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Now, believe me, I've witnessed my share of weird things. From absurd black portal-like holes in the sky that seem to be only visible to me, to strangely transparent spirit things that look similar to humans popping up out of nowhere, I've seen it all. But having my girlfriend coming back from the dead after two years of absence from the living world was not one of them. Well, that doesn't mean that I wasn't happy to see here again.

As I sat next to Rukia in the park, watching the sun set, I couldn't help but wonder about what happened to her.

"Hey, Rukia?" I nudged her softly."It's not that I'm not happy to have you back or anything but, uh, aren't you supposed to be, um, well... dead?"

"Yep,"she nodded.

_ Well that explains a lot. _"So, do you care to enlighten me with the story of your daring escape from the clutches of the devil?" Judging from Rukia's expression, my attempt to make a joke was not only horrible but also served to put her on an edge. To make things worse, I had a feeling that my smart comment had made things more complicated.

"Not really. No, not now at least. I-I'm sorry, Ichigo,"she gave me an guilty look.

"No problem. You can tell me whenever you want, okay?" I smiled at her, although I doubt it looked like one. It was probably more of a grimace than a happy look.

"Thanks," Rukia smiled back gratefully.

Despite how beautiful the sunset was, my eyes were still glued to Rukia. I wanted to savor and etch this moment into my memory, just in case it was a dream. And as I watched her, I couldn't help but notice the section of a mask that was the top left side of her head.

"Uh..., Rukia?" She didn't seem to acknowledge me.

"Rukia" Still no response.

"Yo!" Her head snapped up and in a voice that did not belong to Rukia, she snapped, "What!"

I froze and stared at her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it these days." Rukia sighed and a sad look took upon her face.

"It's okay, shorty." She glared at me. _Well at least that hasn't changed._

We remained in comfortable silence for a long time. At one point, I reached in to hold her hand but she'd flinched and backed away. I knew that something was probably bothering her and that she just needed time. But still, it hurt.

After a while, Rukia stood up.

"It's about time I get going."

"I'll walk you home."

"No, I'm not going home, I have to go...somewhere else." she hesitated,"And then I'll go home."

"Where are you going?" I knew I was making her uncomfortable but I wasn't going to loose her again.

"Just, don't ask...Go home, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're...You're not going to disappear, right?"

"Of course not," She sounded annoyed. But I didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reluctantly, I went back home. Only to stop halfway and rush back again. Something about her was just off.

Gasping for breath, I skidded to a stop in front of the park. Rukia was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head, shrugged of my uneasiness, and trudged home.

* * *

That night, when I went to bed, I found a note on my pillow.

_I love you Ichigo. Sorry._

_-Rukia_

* * *

I didn't see her the next day. Or the day after that. And I don't think I ever will.

* * *

**I admit this chapter was short and you guys are probably not so happy. But this is supposed to show the change in Rukia who is Ichigo's girlfriend and like Ichigo, looks exactly and has the same name as a character in Bleach. I hope this isn't too confusing.**


End file.
